


Spiderlily

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/You
Kudos: 24
Collections: 💙





	1. Chapter 1

The world as you knew it had been flipped upside down by one flash of orange. A young human, a teenager with a bravado larger than his sword; Ichigo Kurosaki. He had entered your life after storming into your world with so much zeal, it had knocked the air right out of you. Nothing could stop him, nothing was to stop him, nothing would stop him. 

It was that determination that you so admired that had led you to choose his side. A man of such unshakable conviction, a friend with such a great heart, a person with such faith in all of his friends, and who lived so honestly with himself, surely he couldn’t be a bad man, right? Despite the reports, despite what the rumours said, you knew it the moment you laid your eyes on him, you were convinced after that he had saved you. 

_“Just take my hand already, who cares if we are enemies today?”_

He certainly hadn’t, his compassion disallowing him to leave you to die despite your vicious attempts to get him out. You weren’t sure if it was pure luck, or great skill with the guy, for his way of moving and fighting made no sense. It was untrained and instinctive, but by no means weak, you had known that, and not you had witnessed it. 

_“You know I will chase after you again, even if I owe you my life?”_

So confused as you had been by his actions, so deliberate had he been in his own convictions. Ichigo had professed them as if they had been the laws of the world, unfaltering in his own belief that he was almost insulted that you had dared to suggest otherwise. 

_“Yeah, orders, right? Whatever, I don’t have anything against you anyway, even if you are a pest.”_

The chain of events that unraveled afterwards were proof of that as well. Ichigo was by no means a bad man. In fact, he was a guardian, a protector of smiles and tears, a young male who did everything to protect all that he believed in until the bitter end. 

Even if it meant fading away. Even if it meant saying goodbye. 

Blinking you tried to hold strong, lips forced upwards as you stared at the teen. 

“Dumbass,” you mumbled, to which he only smiled. He had paid his price. A heavy one, for the world that he knew to continue. So that the world you had could exist. 

“Is that all you have to say, [Name]?” he scoffed, a flash of pain on his face before fading away into something more tender. 

Huffing you shook your head, not wanting to believe this to be the end. Not wanting this to be goodbye. There was so much more you wanted to know, to learn. You didn’t want to part in terms of tears. 

Stepping forward you pulled the male into a hug, embracing him tightly before you let go with another strained smile. 

“See ya, doof,” you whispered, knowing that your figure was already fading from his vision. The way he squinted his eyes, the way his fingers tightened around you, straining to hold onto what he had known to be part of him for so long, about to be gone. 

“See ya, loser.”

With those words you departed, his name sealed behind your lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the disguise of the night sky you made your way through town, eyes focussed and hands ready on your hilt. Even with Aizen gone, the World of the Living was still under constant attack, hollows managing to slip through the cracks of reality, hungry for souls. Your duty persisted, even without the substitute around.

Passing over a familiar roof you stop for a moment, eyes focussed on one particular window at the second floor, the one facing the front of the house. Carefully you notice that the glass is pushed to the side, leaving the room behind open for the chilly nightair to enter.

And for a moment you feel hope swell up, wondering if you will find that familiar orange figure wearing the black of the soul reapers. For a moment you are pulled back in time again, where you remember fighting side by side, hoping for a better tomorrow.

_“Exhausted already, [Name]? That is fine, I will take over.”_

For a moment you think you can hear his voice again, but instead you realise that this is all but a hope, a mere dream of yesterday.

In the open window you notice a figure, laying flat on his bed as he looks up into the night. A figure with blazing orange hair and a white t-shirt. A mere human, gazing at the sky remembering another day.

Surprisingly, the thought doesn’t douse you like a cold bucket of water. Surprisingly, you are fine with the thought that he will never fight at your side anymore.

_“Kids like you should be in bed by now. You won’t grow tall and strong without.”_

You grinned to yourself, thinking of one particular exchange, one that ended up being one of the last quips you would have with him. Not that either of you had known how short the time would be that the two of you would share.

Would things have played differently back then? If you had known what time you had left together, would you have done things differently? Expressed yourself differently? You wondered what you would have done if you had known how limited the time was where you could talk to each other like an old bickering couple.

_“I’m taller AND stronger than you are, you don’t get to lecture me!”_

You grimaced to yourself, eyes looking down once more at the peaceful figure down the window. Ichigo seemed well, despite the loss of his powers. A stark contrast of what he had been before, when it had just happened. It relieved you, knowing that he had come to accept his situation. That he found peace with his loss. In the years that had passed you noticed that he had matured, both physically and mentally. He had grown, earned his wisdom, fought his way back under the sun, found new meaning, become a different person.

You found that you weren’t the person you had been back then either. You weren’t the soul reaper blindly following orders when Ichigo had marched in and turned your world upside down. You weren’t the person you had been when Aizen was defeated. You were no longer the same even when you said goodbye.

Despite that you would still call Ichigo a friend. He had played too big of a role in your existence to lose that, even when he couldn’t see you, even if you couldn’t talk or fight. And though you still missed him part of you was happy just to know that he was well, that he had been well.

It made turning around a little more bearable, as you left the teenager to sleep under the open window and darted off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_You never received an invitation._

Not that you had expected one. What with being a literal world apart. You weren’t supposed to receive one anyway, had his life followed the regular path.

Had Ichigo grown up to be a normal teenager without the world carrying on his shoulder he had been just another brat to you. The two of you would have never become friends and goodbye wouldn’t have been so hard to say.

Lives that were not meant to cross, yet had mingled. That was what the two of you were. A human and a soul reaper were never meant to be friends in the first place, as they existed on two different planes. Yet, the friendship had forged and here you were, witnessing the happiest moment of a dear friend. 

“Man, how I wished for the rest to see me,” Ichigo professed, his arm snugly wound around the waist of his newly married wife. He was absolutely shining, his smile bright, his eyes glimmering. He had found his happiness, regained his strength, and now he was about to take another step and start his own family.

The woman in his arms blushed shyly, her eyes turning towards one corner of the party where she knew you were watching, along with the rest. How she would have loved to convince everyone to join in the party. However, she had tried before and she knew the answers. Soul Society had made themselves clear. You had made yourself clear. Ichigo had regained his smile, his strength, there was no reason to strip it away now and dwell on what ifs.

Instead the bride turned towards her groom, turning his face towards her, into the direction of the mysterious crowd no one had noticed, and smiled.

“Perhaps they are, watching from afar,” she spoke, her voice gentle as ever as Ichigo’s eyes widened, a gaze falling over an empty spot in the shadows. He couldn’t see them, but he saw how Uryu stared, and how Chad couldn’t help but steal a glance as well. His smile faltered for a second, his eyes travelling over the spot as he wondered how many of you had come, if you had come.

And then a wide smile spread over his face once more, wider than before as he grabbed hold of Orihime and twirled her around.

Happiness lies within the moment shared with those dearest.

Ichigo had never forgotten about you, despite the lack of sending an invitation.

You had never forgotten about Ichigo, despite the lack of receiving an invitation.

Though that didn’t mean that you weren’t destined to meet again. Just not now, or within this lifetime. One day, surely and then you would fight and laugh together again, sharing all the moments as old times once more.


End file.
